


Tipsy Phan - Telling the future

by mollieblack



Series: Tipsy Phan [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Reality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollieblack/pseuds/mollieblack
Summary: Where I write when I've had some to drink and I don't want to risk publishing a chapter I'll regret on one of my more committed fics. All the writing here will be freeform with no structure, so they could end up long or just be one shots. Let me know what you think of them and if you'd like any of these to be turned into full fics! And please pardon any errors, as I said I'm slightly inebriated as I write. Should amount to either a ridiculous amount of smut or gross amounts of fluff. Tbh I can't stay away from fluff. I'm rambling. Enjoy!





	Tipsy Phan - Telling the future

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is an idea I had a while ago for a potential fic, but it could also just be a oneshot. I'm going to write it now in tipsy phan as a loose oneshot, or maybe just leave it open ended, and if you guys enjoy it let me know and maybe I'll make another version as a chaptered fic! :) Btw it starts smut-heavy, who knows where it'll go!

Dan moaned. Pleasure coursed through him as he moved in and out, in and out. Warmth surrounded him, and he held on to the flesh below him, pulling and pushing to get more force behind his thrusts. His eyes were shut in ecstasy, as he fucked the person below him senseless. In and out, in and out. He put a special amount of power behind one thrust, and was rewarded with a moan. 

Dan's eyes shot open in horror. 

He looked down to the person he was inside of, and no, it wasn't a girl. It was a man. And not just any man, it was his best friend and flatmate Phil.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Dan shouted, pulling out quickly, earning a wince from Phil.

"What? Are you okay?"

"Why are-why did we-how did I get here?" Dan panicked, realizing he really did have no idea how he had ended up in this situation. It was as if he had just appeared in the middle of it all.

"Dan? Did you hit your head? We've been out at dinner and then the theatre. Remember? Today's our anniversary?" Dan didn't respond, pulling the sheets off his bed that they were on, covering himself. "Seriously, Dan, you're worrying me. Are you okay?"

"Our anniversary? Phil, what are you talking about?" Dan stammered, completely lost.

"Is this some kind of joke? Because I'm not finding it very funny." Phil accused, sitting up and covering himself as well. "Dan I know sometimes you can be a bit forgetful, but we've literally been celebrating our anniversary all day. Like... _all day_. I'm still kind of reeling from how you woke me up this morning, honestly, whispering our vows as you undressed me." Phil murmured, seeming to get lost in the recent memory and forgetting the current conversation. 

"OUR _VOWS_?" Dan practically screamed, and his eyes immediately shot down to his left hand, where sure enough, a ring lay on his third finger. 

"Phil, what the fuck is going on?" Dan asked, but then he felt a splitting pain in his head. He felt as if his brain was being squished into a tiny box, and he fought this, grabbing at his head with his hands, until everything became muted. All of a sudden the pain was gone, but Dan felt as if he were behind a glass wall. He could see everything and hear everything mutedly, but he couldn't seem to control himself. He watched as 'he' began talking to Phil.

"Sorry, don't know what came over me there.", and 'Dan' leaned over to kiss Phil. Dan was screaming against the glass, able to feel everything, but not able to control himself. What the fuck was going on? He watched from behind the glass as 'Dan' resumed his earlier position and inserted himself into Phil, digging his fingers into the boy's waist. 

It was wet and warm, and it felt amazing, but Dan was also freaking out. Had he been possessed? Was this what happened when you got possessed? 'Dan' thrust into Phil one more time, coming into the wet warmth, and 'he' reached down, stroking Phil to completion. 'He' rolled off of Phil, kissing him and curling up next to him, and then he closed his eyes and everything went dark, and Dan could feel nothing. It was as if he were underwater, touching nothing, suspended in nothingness. 

After a few moments, Dan's eyes snapped open and he was sitting in his room, staring at a video script. What the _fuck_ had that been? He looked down at his hand and saw that there was no ring there. Dan heaved a sigh of relief, and made it into Phil's room. His friend was sat at his bed scrolling on his laptop.

"Phil..." Dan began, unsure of how to ask this question, trying his best not to picture himself fucking into his friend. 

"Yeah Dan?"

"Are we married?" The look Phil gave Dan made him embarrassed for asking the question, but also incredibly relieved that no, they were definitely not married.

"Dan, have you had too much to drink?"

"No, sorry. Just a weird dream is all." Dan mumbled, scratching the back of his neck, and made his way back to his room. 

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know it's super short and probably pretty shit, but I'm literally falling asleep so I've gotta stop. Let me know if this is at all interesting to you and you'd like more!  
> ***Spoilers, Dan will find out he has some future-reading powers soon, and has to figure out how to deal with the fact that he knows he and Phil end up married even though they're just friends now, and he doesn't know how it happens***


End file.
